


stitches

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>given under the prompt of niall having a scar on his lip and harry kissing it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stitches

He fell in Spain, split his lip on the concrete. It was actually really brutal; Niall wasn’t one to scream in pain after the shit he’d been through, but it hurt.

So after numerous stitches and pain medication (and a postponed concert), he’s on his way back to the hotel with the boys.

He’s just really upset he let the fans down, is all.

There’s a knock on his door several hours later (he passed out from the meds at some point) and he opens it to reveal a cheery Harry Styles holding a six pack and a box of pizza. “Think you can stomach booze and food?”

Niall laughs. “'Course, ya fucker. bring that in, I’m starvin’!” Harry sidles by him through the small doorway, putting the pizza on the coffee table and dropping down on the queen sized bed. He carefully watches Niall who hesitates, leaning up against the wall behind the table before inadvertently going for the food.

“Erm, so. You know the show was rescheduled, right?” Niall frowns, grabbing for a slice of pizza and reaching into his night bag for a bottle opener. “Like, we’re gonna still do it. the fans still love you.” Harry thinks maybe reassurance will work. It usually does.

Niall understands, but. There’s someone about having to postpone a show that so many people have waited for. He loved the ‘#getbetternialler’ trend and the gifts he got once they'd returned to the hotel, but it was still disappointing. “Yeah, course I did.” He’s rubbing at his stitches now, wincing at the pain.

"Hey, don’t mess with them! Jesus,” Harry chuckles, swinging his legs off the bed and standing with ease. He walks closer to Niall, grabbing for a beer. “It’s alright Nialler! we’ll go see some fans tomorrow, maybe play an acoustic show or something. don’t worry too much, you’ll get wrinkles.”

Harry’s got a hand on his head, ruffling the top of his blond quiff like feathers. And Niall loves Harry so much, how easily he can reassure him, how easily he can tell when the older boy is upset. Despite being the youngest, Niall loves how Harry can always come off as the wisest and sometimes most caring.

“Love you, Haz.”

“Love you too Nialler!”


End file.
